Tools and other special devices are often required to be inserted into pressurized vessels and pipelines. Such devices include corrosion coupon holders as disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,465, sample probes and fluid injection devices. Some of the devices come with self contained valves and packers to allow the device, sometimes called a stinger, to be inserted into the vessel or pipeline while sealing against the pressure contained therein. If the pressure is significant, such as several hundred to several thousand pounds per square inch, it is often difficult to force the stinger into the vessel or pipeline against the pressure. Additionally, the packing seal may have to be so tight that the stinger may not be forced inward by hand.
A need was thus seen for a universal insertion tool which could accommodate most devices which are inserted into pressurized vessels or pipelines. A reliable clamping mechanism was needed to assure that the stinger remained in place after the device was inserted. A driving mechanism mountable with the insertion tool would greatly facilitate insertion of the various devices.